<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilo and Stitch by StillWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707686">Lilo and Stitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester'>StillWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Chick-Flick Moments, Coda, Cooking, Dean Cave, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney Songs, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Movie Night, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Post-Purgatory (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are watching Disney movies. One of these is "Lilo and Stitch" which is very personal for both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lilo and Stitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They needed to watch "Lilo and Stitch"! It's my headcanon now!<br/>It happened between 15x09 and 15x18.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Lilo and Stitch”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After his prayer in the Purgatory, Dean tries to keep Cas close. That's why he takes him to Dean Cave almost every night under the pretext of watching some movie. He just wants to hang out for a while, before they'll be forced to face with Chuck. In these brief moments he feels truly free. He can breathe again, and everything looks so real. With Cas on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them feel like watching violent movies, so Dean suggests some </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Disney crap'</span>
  </em>
  <span> because Cas, of course, has never seen these before. First  night they're enjoying of "The Lion King", and Dean notices that Cas' lips are pursed on Mufasa's death scene. He's staring full focus on the screen with those bright-blue eyes, but doesn't say any word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next week, they're watching the most popular animation like "Tarzan", "Hercules", "Mulan" and even "Frozen". Dean is pretending that he doesn't like the last one at all, but Cas catches him when he hums</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'Let it go'</span>
  </em>
  <span> while he's preparing a dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't tell Sam,” he murmurs quickly and looks away a little ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cas just smiles and whispers vibrant: “Do you wanna build a snowman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it makes that Dean tilts his head back and laughs loudly. For the first time for weeks he feels so good. He looks into Cas' eyes, grinning and wanting to remember this moment forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was planning to make spaghetti. So, if it's not beneath you, you can cut tomatoes. Maybe it's not exactly the same as building a snowman, but definitely more productive,” he says, and Cas rolls up his sleeves at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're talking about casual stuff, joking and laughing a lot. And Dean thinks everything seems to be normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas is waiting for Dean on the couch already, so when he comes to the Dean Cave with two bottles of beers, he just sits next to him, maybe a little too close, and choose another movie. This time it's something new even for him. “Lilo and Stitch”, he has never seen this before. He was too old to go to the cinema for this. It would have been creepy if some adult dude was in the cinema surrounded by a bunch of kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's the movie about?” asked Cas, taking a first sip of his beer. When he raises his hand to the mouth, Dean feels how their shoulders are brushing, and his heart skips a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, something 'bout aliens, but I didn't watch this yet,” he says quickly, and presses a play button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're drinking beers, and Dean feels comfortable as never before. It's good that Cas came back. It's even better that this time he stays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stich is kinda like you, he also fell from heaven. Do you look like him in your true form?” asks Dean after the scene where Stitch grows an extra pair of arms and these silly antennae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he gasps and rolls his eyeballs. Dean chuckles, and Cas catches his gaze. Then he knows that Dean didn't ask serious, he was just teasing him. “Oh, you were joking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel gives Dean a little smile, and they're watching the movie in silence for the next a half of hour. But then Stitch leaves. He takes a book about ugly duckling with him and goes away. He's leaving his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohana</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he doesn't belong there. Nobody wants him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left...” whispers Cas, and Dean isn't sure if he should to say something. He can choose the easier way and just pretending he didn't hear the angel. But something in Cas' voice terrifies him, and he knows he needs to comment to this somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was his decision,” he says, shrugging and not looking on Cas. But he can feel that his friend is staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she didn't stop him,” Cas keeps talking, and Dean doesn't want to listen to it. It's too much similar to their situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to leave,” he gulps nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he didn't. He looks so unhappy now,” explains Cas because he can understand Stitch. He's been through the same. And Dean… He can understand Lilo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why he didn't just stay?” asks Dean, challenging Cas a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he needed to hear she wanted him to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks at Cas for the first time. He finds his blue eyes full of compassion and pain, but also some warm feelings. Feelings which are reserved only for Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you think it's selfish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they still talking about a movie? He doubts it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selfish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Lilo wants him to stay either, but he has free will, and he can make his decision. She can't stop him only for herself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Cas, how don't you understand that... Everybody leaves her! Everybody! She lost her parents, she's gonna to lose his sister and go to an orphanage, and now Stitch left her! And... and I just wanna you chose me! Choose, not stay because you have to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says too much. He shouldn't… They talked about it in Purgatory, he couldn't blame Cas again for leaving them… </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas opens his mouth, but he doesn't say a word. Dean turns head around and murmurs: “Shut your mouth and eyes on the screen...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn't react like this, he shouldn't be angry and mean at Cas again. The angel doesn't deserve for this. But he can't help. He felt so embarrassed and so helpless. Cas is here, but how long? When Dean screws something up, and Cas leaves him again? He isn't sure if he can handle it then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few minutes there's silence, but finally, Cas speaks again: “Dean... I'll always choose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean knows it's true, so he just gives to Cas a quick look and little smile. Cas lost an army over him, abandon Heaven because of him. He gave him everything, and Dean has never returned a favor. And now they're sitting on the couch and watching a stupid movie. He and a celestial being who </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, the most imperfect man alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean relaxes again, and he doesn't even know when he puts his arm around Cas' shoulder. It seems right, and the angel doesn't protest, so it must be okay. They're just spending time together, close to each other how it should to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Stitch.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or maybe not just a stitch, but a bundle of stitches. And as long as he is around, Dean doesn't break apart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>